Truth or Dare
by DRAMASTARTER101
Summary: The host club is at Tamaki's house any need something to do so the twins come up with an evil idea to play Truth or Dare! Thing get pretty steamy and very mature acts so kiddies don't read. sorry suck at these but hope you enjoy no one really gets together... yet so just wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

_Truth or Dare._

**Hey I haven't written anything for Ouran so I thought I would try so if this sucks too bad :3 so this isn't going to be like everyone has someone mostly the boys love haruhi and there will be a little boy on boy action and this is rated M because the dares will be mature… OH and if you got any truths or dares you want in here just leave a comment :P I'll try to get all them in.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… too bad **

**Oh and some OOC!**

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

We all sat around Tamaki's house for a "Club Fun Trip To My House!" tamaki had called it what a weirdo.

I looked around the twins were complaining about being bored mori and honey were eating cake… well honey was whole mori watched, and kyoya was typing on his black laptop I wonder what his typing?

Tamaki had run off after his dog I think since he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lets play a game!" I heard hikaru yell next to his brother

"yeah how bout…" karou paused for affect they both looked suspicious and I had a bad feeling about what they wanted to play

"Truth or Dare!" they both yelled in sync

"No way you two Im not playing." I relied calmly

"We should play sounds like fun even if the evil twins said it oh mori honey youll play. Right?" we all turned to the blonde who just poped out of no where I swear his magical or got serious issues

"hn." Was all mori said but honey looked like he was beaming "Sure tama-chan ill play and so will takashi. They both got up and sat on the ground with the twins.

I knew they could never get kyoya to play so I wont have to. I looked to him tamaki was saying something to him but too quietly to be heard. All of a sudden he shot up glared at tamaki and sat in the circle that was forming.

*How in Hell Did He Do That!* I thought to myself when I notice all eyes were on me.

"Nope sorry boys Im not playing…" but before I could finish kyoya held his hand up telling me to shut up

"Ill cut your debt by half." He said calmly I stared open mouthed and sighed I slide onto the floor and got ready for this torture.

_Third Person P.O.V_

They all sat in a circle ready for the truth or dare game to begin. (went like this Haruhi to the right in went karou hikaru kyoya tamaki honey and mori on her left)

"so whats the rules" haruhi asked hoping there were some

" ah yes no whimpy dares about personal things fine but make breakfast is to stupid so to whimpy and you will be punished" he smiles evily and keeps going on. " and if you say no to a dare a worse kind of dare so don't say no and don't ask what it is it's a secret but its really bad and so who wants to start." Hikaru finished and looked around.

Karou shot his hand up and looked around. "Mori truth or dare."

Mori thought about it for a bit and then chose truth.

Karou turned to his brother and they gave a knowing look "have you ever jacked off to anyone in this room and if so who?!"

They all looked shocked at the twins and mori kinda blushed

"Yes… about… haruhi." He said it quietly but they all heard and had their mouths wide open from shock and haruhi just blushed and looked down.

"kyoya truth or dare." Mori said trying to move on

Kyoya said dare and look so calm not knowing he was in for it.

"I dare you too… put on a strippers outfit (girls one) and dance around a pole to a song and then give a lap dance to anyone of your chose." To say they were shocked this was mori who would have thought.

Kyoya was handed a strippers outfit (it was black and purple and really tight with heels that were 10 inch and they even put make on to match it) and hikaru pulled in a pole and ran to his ipod.

Kyoya came out and they burst out laughting.

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I couldn't stop laughing but he did kinda look good in it I watched as the song started and he jumped on to the pole he was twisting and turning and I was in complete surprise but the biggest shock was when he walked over to me and started giving me a lap dance.

Everyone was trying not to laugh and tamaki was in his emo corner.

After it was done I looked really shock and embarrassed I bet I kept looking down when he came back dressed normal I saw a little lump in his pants.

(did he get a semi boner OMG HE DID) he sat down and moved around until u couldn't see it.

Kyoya looked around till his eyes landed on hikaru's

"truth or dare." Kyoya said calmly and hikaru chose dare

"I dare you to… give tamaki a blow job." He said calmly but hide his humor.

"WWWHAT NO WAY!" they both yelled but kyoya gave them a look and they sighed they were walking away when kyoya pointed to the middle of the circle.

They looked gaped mouth and walked over tamaki lie down and hikaru started undoing his pants.

"My daughter don't look pls." but I couldn't look away I was to shocked and hikaru started to 'play' with tamaki he then licked it causing tamaki to shudder and hikaru started to suck and tamaki didn't last long before he blow all over hikarus face to which he wiped off fast and they both went to their spots and sat quietly.

Hikaru looked to me and asked truth or dare and of course I chose truth.

"haruhi if u had to lose you virginity to any of use who would it be?"

My god he asked me that. THAT!

"My daughter should have to answer that shes not going to be deflowered by any…"

"with kyoya or mori." I looked down awkwardly when I looked up mori had a little blush and a small smile and kyoya had this glint in his eye *god he is so sexy I wish at the beach he had…* What am I thinking?!

"karou truth or dare." I didn't want anymore questions.

"Dare!" he said looked at me and I could see the relief in his face

"make anyone of your chose… climax." Everyone looked shocked I had said that to him

When he started to walk up to me I was surprised. He pushed me down slowly and lifted my shirt

"Don't you dare touch my daughter you evil bastard!" tamaki tried to stop him but was held down

All the boys eyes were on me when I felt my bra being lifted so he could reach my breast

"wow haruhi who would have thought u had size b breast" I heard hikaru say and I blushed

I felt karou pinch my left nipple and a gasp escaped he then leaned down and licked it and a moan escaped me and I started to feel this wetness below he sucked and bit it gently giving the same attention to the other nipple making me incredible wet

When I felt him lower his hand and enter my panties I held my breathe then I felt his finger lightly touching my fold and I gasped and moaned

"karou." I couldn't stop saying his name when he all of a sudden he rubbed my clit that made me scream he looked at me worried but I just nodded to tell him I was fine and to go on

As he did I was moaning from the pleasure building up in me and when I felt him move lower I was confused until he took the rest of my pants and panties off

With his hands on my legs he spread them apart. It felt like forever waiting for him to touch me again

"AH!" I felt something wet and warm touch my folds looking to him I saw he was licking me!

My moans grew louder as his tongue flicked and sucked on my clit he had one finger then two fingers in me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHH KAROU! IM IM COMING!" i throbbed but karou didn't stop licking he licked up all the juices!

"yummy! Thanks for the snack" he looked shyly at me but was still himself.

I looked around and notice a bulge on everyone's pants that kinda creeped me out more than kinda doesn't mean I wasn't flattered

**So that's the first chapter for now ;P but ill try and get the next chapter up soon and if u want her to end up with someone just tell me because for now its no one I might turn this into a big story about she realizes that she loves one of them but that's a maybe**

**Review pls need to know if u want me to go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Truth or Dare_

**IMPORTANT**

**Need some ideas for dares :P pls help me!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… too bad **

**Oh and some OOC!**

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I pulled my pants and panties up and sat in the circle again.

"ok so honey how bout you truth or dare?" karou looked to honey

Honey said dare and karou seemed to think about it

"I dare you to run around the room naked for five minutes."

Honey shrugged and got up undressed and ran around I was in complete shock from seeing honey naked and because he was bigger than I thought.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" honey yelled out of nowhere and I couldn't stop laughing the way he was wiggling was just so funny

I watched mori pulled out his phone and put on im sexy and I know it and honey danced to it looking like he was having fun and I was laughing to hard to even breathe

"why are you doing that honey I didn't dare you…." Karou didn't even finish his sentence

" because I want to 'giggle'" I couldn't believe it when the song finished he got dressed and sat back down smiling

I could tell everyone was amazed at what happened

"hmmm haruhi truth or dare?" honey asked beaming brightly

" dare I guess" I looked to honey who smirked and it sent a shiver down my spine

"I dare you to give takashi a lap dance in this bunny suit!" he pulled a bunny suit out of nowhere (how do these people always do that :O)

I grabbed the outfit looking at it I had to admit I was curious and kinda wanted to try It on… badly

I put it the very sexy and reveling outfit on and walk out to the boys. I heard some wolf whistle I was blushing so hard trying to hide it from them.

I walked to takashi and waited for them to put on a song. I heard Honey's phone as he looked for a song then the song shake that came on.

"Really…" I said lifting my eyebrow

"Sorry just felt like it." He said shrugging (its true I just really like that song)

**(Sorry not really sure on how to describe this)**

I moved to takashi swaying my hips I sat on his lap and started to grind down on him and when I heard him groan I knew I was doing fine I moved my boobs into his face I kept moving my hips quite sexily might I add

I grabbed his hands and moved then so they were resting on my ass and I felt him squeeze it. As I continued I felt his really hard member on my pussy and I have to admit I was turned on I grinded down on him and knew I was doing good from the groan he let out. I let his hands roam over my whole body feeling the blush still painted on my face.

"Well im done im going to go and change" I said after the music stopped I looked around and saw the astonished faces of the host clubs and all of them kept moving because they were hard just watching.

**Did you like it? Comment what you want next running out of ideas…**

**Also sorry took so long ive been ill and had no energy so I never finished this :/ D: sorry its short**


End file.
